


Day 26: Shotgunning

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drug Use, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jamie has a bad habit of stealing his roommate’s weed.





	Day 26: Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> really bad summary

His eyes have trouble focusing as the smoke drifts upwards and dissipates into the air. The ceiling above him is molding from water damage no thanks to his landlord who has done nothing to fix it yet. He lifts the joint back up to his lips, inhaling deeply and feeling his mind soar as the smoke fills his lungs, only to be brought back to earth sharply at the feeling of a weight settling on the couch next to him and the joint being pulling from his hand.

“Give it,” Jamie says, eyes finally focusing on his roommate who just plopped down next to him. The older man had absolutely no right to be taking this from him. The blonde rolled it himself how dare Mako-

“I bought it.”

Oh, that’s right. Jamie took it from Mako’s room.

Jamison narrows his eyes at the larger man next to him, watching as the end of the joint moves between Mako’s thick lips and he sends the smoke out his nose in a slow huff. Jamie felt almost hypnotized by the action, moving closer to get a better look at his friend. He feels a bit sluggish, not realizing how close he had gotten until he’s straddling one of Mako’s thighs.

Dark brown eyes narrow down at him as if to ask what he wanted and a large hand squeezes onto Jamie’s hip, keeping him from moving anymore.

“I want it,” Jamie says with a frown, reaching for the joint, only to have it held out of his grasp. He feels the fingers on his hip tighten and something inside him has him melting at the touch, wanting more of it. And so he tries to pull away, squirming against the hold and reaching for the blunt again, grinning when Mako’s grip doubles in strength. He’s sure that the older man could bruise him easily like this and some sick part of him does not mind at all.

After a minute of struggling, Mako takes another drag from the joint and shoves the blonde off of him, pinning him against the arm of the couch with one hand. Jamison opens his mouth to shout out a complaint but finds himself stopping short as his friend’s much larger lips press against his own.

Jamie is caught entirely off guard at the softness of Mako’s lips. He had imagined his roommate like this plenty of times before but would never admit it. Before he can enjoy the kiss though, he finds himself breathing in the smoke from Mako’s mouth as the other breaths it out slowly. Before he can tell if his light head is due to the smoke or the kiss, Mako is pulling away.

The large man gets up from the couch, walking toward his bedroom as he lifts the blunt to his mouth again, not sparing a glance back at his roommate.

Jamie stays on the couch, staring at the now closed door separating he and the other man. “Hey,” he shouts out, finally standing up, slightly uncomfortable because of the tent in the front of his pants, “Hey, Mako! Come back and do that again, mate!”

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
